Admission
by silverpurple
Summary: Just another day as Grissom hands out the gang's assignments... GS, R&R!


Summary:_ Just another day as Grissom gives the gang their assignments... G/S_

Author's Notes:_ Okay, this isn't what I intended to write at all but it happened, and I can live with it. It's been floating around my sleepy head all day. I've had 2 hours sleep in the past 30 hours so I'm a bit off and mistakey, and if it's bad that's totally my excuse. R&R! But be gentle, I'm new. Thanks for reading!_

Disclaimer:_ If I owned them, you'd be watching "CSI: Sara and Grissom have babies" by now. Or maybe you'd be too freaked out to watch that... whatever, I'm sleepy and poor, don't sue me!_

* * *

**"Admission"**

> Warrick, Catherine, and Nick sat silently in the break room, waiting for Grissom to show up to give them their assignments.  
  
"Hey, where's Sara?" Warrick piped up "It's not like her to be late."  
  
"She's not late yet," noted Catherine pensively "There's still a whole two minutes."  
  
"Still, Sara not in the lab by the first possible moment? Something is wrong with this picture." Nick's face grew suspicious "Maybe we've stumbled into a bizarre parallel reality where we're the workaholic geeks and Sara and Grissom are the suave crimefighters!"  
  
Catherine shot him an incredulous expression as Warrick gave a deep, throaty laugh at Nick's paranoia. "Man, you need to lay off Greg's blue Hawaiian blend."  
  
Nick remained adamant. "I'm telling you, there's something wrong here."  
  
"What's wrong here, Nick?" Sara asked sweetly as she breezed quietly into the room. Nick jumped half out of his skin, almost spilling his mug of coffee in the process. He regained his composure quickly.  
  
"Nothing now that you're here, Ms Sidle," he replied, and winked back at her smoothly.  
  
"Riiiight." She responded with a half-grin. Sara had always been innocuous against Nick's charms, and this time was no exception  
  
"Is everything all right with you, Sar? You were almost late, that's not like you," observed Warrick. Sara flicked her eyes towards the clock "I still had thirty seconds. My alarm clock broke."  
  
"It been doing that a lot lately?" asked Catherine, a definite smirk following her comment. Sara shrugged, maintaining a strict poker-face. Her colleagues had been guessing there was a new man in her life lately, and they weren't wrong. But her lips were sealed about the details.  
  
Sara was saved from further questioning by Grissom's punctual entrance. Not even bothering to look up, he dropped the case files on the table and started to hand out the assignments. There was something more intense about him than usual, as if the particles that he consisted of had grown more concentrated, more convoluted.  
  
Sara sighed inwardly. Even though she was sitting right next to him, she felt she might as well have been a million miles away. Sure, things were different now, they were better now; after all the dancing around each other and ensuing drama, they had finally worked it out. They were close friends again. Sara smiled girlishly as she added to herself, no, now we're even more than that.  
  
"Cath, Warrick; you guys have a gang rape case at the Plaza..."  
  
Sara tuned out the details, too many other things were vying for attention. Old memories of the almost silent communicative link she and Grissom had always shared, newer memories of the first night they had spent together, in his bed, then hers, then... God, settle down Sidle, thought Sara as Grissom's gaze fell upon her, almost as if he were aware of her thoughts. She fidgeted in her seat, trying to adjust her focus back to Grissom's monologue.  
  
"Nick, DB found dead in a dumpster. You're going solo on this one..."  
  
Nick smiled triumphantly, and Sara smiled back at him. She was happy for him, and she was happy for herself; her life had finally begun to click in all the right places. But something was still nagging her. As much as she valued her privacy, as much as she hated the idea of being gossiped about at work, hiding her and Grissom's relationship was starting to get to her.  
  
She wanted other people to know, so she herself could begin to see it as something real - not a dream that she could wake up from at any moment. I don't need anything big, she argued to herself, no giant neon sign on his head proclaiming to the whole world that's he's with me. Just some small token of admission.  
  
"What about Sara?" Nick's question brought Sara's attention back to the immediate environment. He had noticed how withdrawn she was, and he knew his previous claims had been right. Well, on the right track anyway, the parallel reality theory might have been a bit off, he conceded.  
  
Yeah, what about Sara? Sara herself wondered. She eyed Grissom expectantly, and his icy blue eyes met hers with a force that left her dizzy.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom asked, as if he had somehow managed to overlook her. He couldn't, even if he tried, he admitted to himself. She had always been there, lurking in the back of his head, intriguing him, enticing him.  
  
A hint of a smile brightened Grissom's features, nothing overt, nothing that would raise suspicion. But it was a sign that his heart would come abruptly, tellingly, quietly, out of his mouth.  
  
His gaze was not on Sara, but he could almost feel her as he savoured the words.  
  
"She's with me."


End file.
